


适当的工作行为

by orphan_account



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 蛋哈
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 哈利是个对阴茎极度渴求的荡妇。这话没法用更得体的方式表达。就算艾格西完全乐意和哈利上床，他一天也不能做无限多次。为了矫正哈利的坏习惯，教会他什么才是适当的工作行为，艾格西决定在他身上实施巴甫洛夫疗法，用振动肛塞治疗。





	适当的工作行为

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Appropriate Work Behavior](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639768) by [Sheepie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepie/pseuds/Sheepie). 



> 授权翻译
> 
> 警告：Slut!Harry，肛塞，自慰器，性道具，阴茎束缚器，daddy kink, 轻微SM

 

哈利是贪欲的化身，这事早已是公开的秘密。在大多数恶习面前，哈利根本无法被满足。看看他的酒柜，很明显，他不晓得什么叫适可而止。逐渐，艾格西了解到所有会让哈利过度沉溺其中的事物，其中最糟糕的一样是阴茎。

 

一开始事情还没那么坏。他把梅林的警告当了耳边风，心里想着没有什么他做不到的事。毕竟，他年轻力壮，如果有人没法跟上另一个人的步伐，跟不上的那个该是哈利。

 

他真是大错特错。在两人的感情到达非常亲密的境界后，艾格西并不能满足哈利。哈利从前线退隐至无聊的办公室里，这一点帮助都没有，因为当艾格西本该在撰写他的文书工作或是做背景调查时，他总会被叫进哈利的办公室跟对方迅速来一发。

 

“早跟你说过吧，小伙子。” 梅林说，仍然背对着艾格西，浏览着电脑上的数据。

 

艾格西愁眉苦脸地看着他光秃秃的后脑勺。“你这人怎么一点同情心都没有？如果再这样下去，我这周末就会被榨干的。我真的觉得我要射不出来了。兄弟，可怜可怜我吧，如果不能可怜我，那就可怜一下我的老二。”

 

“你的老二不会有事的。” 梅林用那种公事公办，谈论任务参数的冷静语调说。“你试着和哈利谈过没？”

 

“跟他说什么？我们搞得太频繁了？” 艾格西嘲讽道，双手抱胸。“对大多数人来说都不是什么问题，对吧？”

 

“但对你来说是。” 梅林陈述道。

 

的确。艾格西爱着哈利。他也爱和他上床，但不要是每一天，一天还好几次。男人的射精次数是有限的。

 

梅林叹了口气，转过身面对艾格西。“我看得出来，你不会选择用成熟的方式处理这件事了。为什么你不试着调教一下他呢？找个办法治治他的坏习惯。惩罚他干的错事，奖励对的。”

 

“这是不是有一点巴甫洛夫？” 艾格西说。哈利不是用来试验的小白鼠。

 

“我猜是的。” 梅林耸耸肩，“但你没必要那么极端。跟他聊聊，提出你的想法。把它变成一个游戏。”

 

艾格西考虑了他的提议。他没有立刻应答，所以梅林指了指门口。“这是我的全部建议，现在如果你没什么文件要给我处理，就赶紧滚蛋。”

 

艾格西举起双手，然后离开。他回到自己的办公室，马上打开电脑开始查阅资料。他花费了接下来的两小时浏览网页和下订单。他本该去写梅林一直在唠叨的那份任务报告，不过他决定把它放到明天再处理。眼下的事情更重要——他的阴茎正危在旦夕。

 

—

 

他的包裹第二天就到了，在家里等着他。收货时哈利奇怪地看向艾格西，但他只是一言不发地微笑着，把拆开它的时刻留到晚饭以后。

 

虽然艾格西有如上的抱怨，他仍然非常热爱自己的新生活。在经历了哈利死掉，哈利回归，和蒂尔德分手，梅林濒死，珀西瓦尔和洛克茜的回归等一切事情之后，拥有一个能称之为家的地方已经足够美好，何况他还和对的那个人在一起。

 

那些安然的时刻，只有他们俩和狗狗们的时刻，是艾格西的最爱。他会缠在哈利身边，或者哈利会把头枕在他的大腿上，Elton和JB会在角落那个大大的狗窝里依偎在一起。他们会啜饮晚茶，看看电视上的随便什么节目。

 

当他们一起做饭时，哈利会打开收音机随着歌声哼唱，他们会轮流负责切菜和搅拌。

 

奢侈的沐浴时光里，哈利会靠在艾格西胸前，让他给他揉洗头发。

 

所有的瞬间。

 

他甚至爱和哈利滚床单，他只是希望不要那么频繁。

 

现在，他网购的东西能让他们有个快乐的缓冲了。

 

晚餐后，当他们收拾好，哈利准备打开电视时，艾格西转向他：“宝贝，我们需要谈一谈。”

 

“我正在想你什么时候才会开口。” 哈利说。他停下动作，仔细地打量艾格西，无疑在心里思考哪里不对劲。“亲爱的，是我让你不开心了吗？”

 

哈利歪着头问，有一缕头发打破了发胶的束缚，垂落在他的脸颊旁。他警醒地朝艾格西眨眼的样子令艾格西想起了在黑王子酒吧，哈利以同样该死的无辜眼神凝视Rottie的时候。

 

艾格西用脚轻轻踹了踹哈利的长腿。“说什么呢，你知道你没有。” 他朝沙发伸出手，拿起那个亚马逊发来的包裹。“是这样，我想试一样东西，可以吗？”

 

“什么东西？” 哈利的嘴角浮现一个特别的笑容，他看向那个盒子。“我该感到紧张吗？”

 

“我以为你面对任何挑战都不会退缩。” 艾格西撕下胶带，打开包裹。他只买了两样东西，尺寸都不是很大，但亚马逊仍然寄了个大盒子，中间填充了不少空气袋。他举起这两件还未拆开的小物，“我想试试明天使用它们。”

 

哈利看着艾格西手里的东西。一个能远程遥控振动的紫色肛塞，和一个阴茎束缚器（cock cage）。

 

“我很感兴趣，但我能问问为什么吗？”

 

又是那个特别而私密的笑容。他知道他对艾格西干了什么。艾格西根本无法拒绝他。他是个渴求阴茎的荡妇，在一天中的几乎所有时刻都想要被插得满满当当。

 

“因为我觉得你需要学习一下如何控制自己。” 艾格西说，把盒子里的东西放到他们的茶旁边。“所以明天我想要你带着它们。我会拿着遥控。每一次你开始毛手毛脚的时候——不，别试着否认，你知道你有多想要——我就会按下这个按钮。你会感受到一点振动，但你没法做任何事。你必须得等到晚上再来抚慰你自己。”

 

“真有趣，我一直以为你才是那个控制不住冲动的人。” 哈利说。他拿起肛塞，研究着它。“跟不上老年人的需求了吗？”

 

“宝贝，没人能满足得了你。” 艾格西说，“我爱你，但你有一点过于淫荡了，是不是？”

 

“绅士可不是荡妇，艾格西。” 哈利说。

 

“但你是。” 艾格西冲他露齿一笑。

 

哈利从鼻子里轻哼一声，朝上翻了个白眼。“好吧，都怪你太过迷人，老二又那么棒。想要骑它根本不是我的错。”

 

一阵燥热冲上艾格西的脖颈。“就那么喜欢我的家伙，是不是？”

 

“如果我没那么喜欢，咱们就不会陷入现在的窘境，对吗？” 哈利得意地笑了，挑衅地望向艾格西的眼睛。

 

艾格西知道哈利在干嘛。他想挑逗起艾格西的欲望，让他忘记刚才的一切，直接上楼去操自己。但不要是今晚。

 

“你到底想不想试试看？” 艾格西问，把对话拉回正轨。

 

“好吧，如果你想的话，我加入。”

 

“安全词？”

 

“牛津鞋和布洛克鞋。” 哈利说。

 

艾格西向前亲了亲他。“谢谢，宝贝。”

 

哈利的一只手像蛇一般游走上了艾格西的大腿。“现在，咱们不如最后来——”

 

“哦快看，《烘焙大赛》开始了。” 艾格西说着打开了电视。哈利发出不满的哼声，但依然靠进了沙发，将艾格西拉入怀中。

 

—

 

第二天早上，在早餐和淋浴后，艾格西让哈利趴在床上然后给他扩张。他们没有那么多时间，但艾格西完全揉开了哈利的后穴。哈利把脸埋进刚铺好的床上，像个娼妇那样呻吟着，艾格西的手指每进行一次按压，他都会毫无保留地发出喘息。

 

捉弄哈利是件很残忍的事，尤其是当今晚回家前他都不被允许高潮，可是艾格西依旧停不下手地刺激着他的前列腺，直到哈利充满欲望地浪叫出声。

 

艾格西把手从潮湿滑腻的后穴里伴着“啵”的一声抽出来，拿了块茶巾擦拭着手指。哈利对艾格西怒目而视，头发乱七八糟，脸上潮红一片，要求道：“你不能就这么停下来。”

 

“哦，但我就要停在这。” 艾格西说，拿起肛塞。“记得吗，我们说好的？”

 

“但是——”

 

“没有但是，宝贝。” 艾格西把肛塞凸起的那一头朝着哈利微微肿起的小洞塞入。哈利想要保持脸上的愤怒，但随着艾格西将肛塞整个推了进去，那表情很快转换为全然渴望。“好了，感觉如何？”

 

“感觉像是我快到了，但有人非要阻止我。” 哈利气鼓鼓地说。

 

艾格西吻了吻他的太阳穴。“晚上我会让你爽翻的。”

 

“那现在我要怎么办？” 哈利指着自己勃起的阴茎。

 

“等它自己软下来？” 艾格西抬起一边眉毛。

 

“你知道你帮帮我的话会快很多。” 哈利指出。

 

“但那又有什么好玩的呢，亲爱的？”

 

“事实上应该会非常有趣。”

 

艾格西翻了个白眼，走进浴室完成他的晨间步骤。他回来时，哈利仍然为自己的状况感到很不开心，但却整齐地穿好了衣服。那个束缚器不在床上了，哈利一定已经软到能把它戴上。

 

艾格西伸出手。“钥匙呢？”

 

“我认为你可以信任我——”

 

“现在，哈利。” 艾格西说。哈利生气地掏出钥匙，递给艾格西。艾格西奖励了他一个亲亲。“走吧。”

 

—

 

第一个小时非常顺利地过去了。艾格西得以不受打扰地处理堆成山的文件，提交了几份他过去数月内都无暇补完的任务报告。偶尔，他将手伸进口袋，抚摸着那个能让肛塞开始振动的遥控器。有一部分的他很想按下按钮，只是看看会发生什么——他肯定没法直接看到，但也许哈利会给他发短信——但又决定不去这么做。

 

挑战的目的是矫正哈利的坏习惯，不是折磨他。

 

圆桌会议于十一点召开。有一半的成员因任务缺席，以全息模式参会。洛克茜坐在艾格西对面，珀西瓦尔旁边。鲍斯和兰马洛克是除他们以外唯二亲身出席的成员。

 

他们过了一遍近日议题，回顾了之前的案例，又开始讨论接下来珀西瓦尔要和鲍斯一起处理的任务。说实话会议很无聊，梅林在跟兰马洛克讨论手雷的正确用法时艾格西的眼神都快变得呆滞。

 

一只偷偷摸摸撩进他腿内侧的脚让艾格西惊醒。他将目光从看上去同样百无聊赖的洛克茜身上挪开，望向哈利，对方的表情控制得极好，一副漫不经心的模样。他整理着自己面前的一摞纸，与此同时桌下的脚顺着艾格西的裤管慢慢地抬得更高。

 

艾格西充满渴望地咬着自己的口腔内部，手伸向口袋。没有任何警告，他用拇指将遥控器的开关推到了最低档。 

 

哈利整个人立刻僵在原地，连洛克茜都注意到他突然凝固的姿态。

 

“你没事吧亚瑟？” 洛克茜问。

 

“挺好的，兰斯洛特，谢谢你。” 哈利有些气喘地说。

 

梅林突然沉默，眯着眼睛在艾格西和哈利之间来回巡视。过了一会儿，他才转回兰马洛克。

 

艾格西让肛塞又振动了好几秒，直到哈利把脚完全收了回去，才关掉开关。

 

哈利无力地靠在自己的椅子上，谴责地瞪着艾格西。艾格西露出一个无辜的微笑。

 

接下来的会议很顺利，哈利再没有把手脚放到不该放的地方。在所有的远程连线断开后，哈利说，“加拉哈德，你能留下来吗？我想和你谈谈你的最新一份报告。”

 

“好的。” 艾格西说。为什么他有种预感，接下来的事跟报告没有半点关系呢？当其他人都离开，房间里只剩艾格西和哈利两人时，他将脸转向了他。“我的报告有什么问题吗？”

 

“没有，” 哈利一边说一边站了起来。今天他选了套深灰色的西装，将腰线衬得尤为明显，也让他已经很长的腿看起来非同寻常的长。像淌入室内的阳光一般，他的身上隐隐散发着力量。

 

艾格西转着椅子面向哈利。如果说欲望没有沉甸甸地堆积在胃里，他就是在撒谎。每次他注视着哈利的时候，他都会有这样的感受。

 

哈利一只手扶上艾格西的椅背，一条腿的膝盖挤进艾格西的大腿与座位之间。他坐上艾格西的大腿，动作是如此流畅，直接令艾格西的阴茎弹跳了一下。

 

“你根本不想谈论我的报告，是吗， _亚瑟_ ？” 艾格西问，看着哈利。

 

“我只想就你的出色工作而表扬你。” 哈利说，嘴唇停留在艾格西的上方。

 

放弃是如此简单。伸长脖子吻住哈利。把他推倒在会议桌上，扯下他的西裤和内裤，狠狠操他直到他把喉咙喊哑。

 

但这样一来哈利就永远学不会控制。

 

艾格西又一次将手伸进口袋，打开了振动模式，这次比之前的强度更高一格。

 

哈利的身体绷紧了，他长长地呼出一口气，从中泄出一声低哑的呻吟。为了更加明显地传达自己的态度，艾格西将强度又调高了一节。哈利整个人颤抖起来，奋力抵御着肛塞造成的影响。

 

看着一片红晕蔓延在哈利脖颈处的肌肤，艾格西开始冒口水。哈利的身体像一根被调紧的吉他弦，艾格西想要演奏他，直到他发出悦耳的声音。

 

“艾格西，” 哈利喘着气说。

 

“嗯，亚瑟？” 他毫不掩饰自己声音里的愉悦。

 

哈利咬着下唇，试着抑制住自己的呻吟，喉结上下滚动。

 

艾格西关上了振动模式，决定放过他。哈利像是没了骨头一样融化在艾格西怀中。

 

“你是个卑鄙的小坏蛋，你知道吧？” 哈利将脸埋在艾格西脖颈的曲线里，喃喃地说。

 

艾格西咯咯笑了。“我也爱你。”

 

几分钟后，哈利整理好自己，回到了他的书桌前，脸上还带着未褪去的潮红。艾格西离开他去和洛克茜一起吃午饭。

 

“你们俩到底准备干嘛？” 洛克茜问道，接着咬下一口三明治。

 

“我不知道你在说什么。”

 

“你猜怎么地？我一点也不想知道。” 她愤怒地摇了摇头。

 

当他随后在走廊里遇到梅林时，两人交换了一个心领神会的眼神。梅林等了足够久，才说：“如果你需要什么更坚硬的东西，可以直接来找我。”

 

艾格西几乎不敢去看梅林还能提供什么样的道具。

 

两点钟的时候，他和哈利有了一对一相处的机会。艾格西走进哈利的办公室，哈利看上去十分镇静。

 

艾格西已经把他弄坏了吗？

 

不，他可是那个临危不乱的哈利·哈特。

 

哈利往座椅背上靠去，动作中丝毫没有暴露他的屁股里正夹着一个肛塞的事实。如果不是裤子荷包里的遥控器正紧贴着艾格西的大腿，他绝对不可能往那个方面想。

 

“感觉如何？” 艾格西问。

 

“还好。” 哈利说。过了一瞬，他又补充道：“不过，我希望能把这个阴茎束缚器取下来。”

 

“宝贝，” 艾格西顿时放下了所有礼节，“安全词？”

 

然后是长长的沉默，有短暂一瞬间艾格西以为哈利会说出那整句话。不过他早该知道，哈利永远会直面挑战。

 

“牛津鞋。”

 

艾格西微笑起来。“好样的——你做得很好，宝贝。我超级为你骄傲，你知道吧？”

 

艾格西对赞扬有着奇怪的渴求，所有人都知道。任何时间，只要 _随便什么人_ 给他一点认可，他就会像交配季节里一只他妈的孔雀那样变得洋洋自得。

 

没人知道的是，哈利其实也一样。他会将艾格西给他的任何一句鼓励欣然接受。也许这跟哈利冷漠的父母，或是所有他爱的人都抛弃了他的事实有关。也许是因为Kingsman以外的其他人都因为他无法完全诚实，而把他当做一个卑鄙可耻的角色。或者，也许他只是有和德克萨斯州一样庞大的自我。

 

哈利咬着自己的下嘴唇，眼神散发着热度。他咳嗽一声，视线转回了桌上的文件。“我们可以开始了吗？”

 

“好的，亚瑟。”

 

—

 

当天的剩余时间内只出了一次事。艾格西在厨房里遇到了哈利，在鲍斯离开后，对方一步步逼近他，令艾格西快要背靠在墙上。他没有犹豫地打开了遥控，将振动强度调至中档。

 

哈利跌在餐柜台面上，混乱地呻吟着，手臂几乎撑不住身体。他双腿弯曲，像一岁小孩学习走路那样努力试着站直。艾格西任由他保持这个状态至少五分钟，尽情享受着对方每一声充满乞求的呜咽，阴茎在裤子里硬到不行。

 

当他关上振动时，哈利抬头注视着艾格西，嘴唇被自己咬肿。艾格西差点就将自己的阴茎塞进那张嘴。差点决定去他妈的游戏然后就在这张餐桌上办了他。

 

但他设法控制住自己。他帮哈利清理干净，送他回了办公室。

 

他们相安无事地回到家里，遛了一圈JB，然后在外面吃了晚饭。晚饭后，当他们走进家门口时，艾格西指挥道：“上楼去卧室脱掉你的衣服。趴在床上，脸朝下等着我。”

 

哈利一声不吭地上楼了。艾格西走近起居室里的酒柜，拿下玻璃酒瓶的盖子。他给自己倒了一杯苏格兰威士忌，喝干了杯里的酒。

 

今天整个练习的目的是教会哈利如何在情欲面前自控。艾格西没有料到的是，他的极限也一起被测试了，目睹哈利在振动刺激下做出的美妙反应让自己几乎一整天都硬得发痛。

 

他有多少次想要放弃？

 

艾格西给自己倒了第二杯酒，端起杯子。他从口袋里掏出遥控器，研究着，心想过几天他要给亚马逊写一个五星好评。他用大拇指摩擦着按钮的边缘，但没有按下它。

 

哈利的全身上下都会打开，只要他按下开关，对方所有的防御就统统会被卸下，像一根暴露在外的敏感神经，令艾格西只想一直戳弄。

 

他缓慢地喝着手里的酒，按下开关，将强度调至五。然后调到十。

 

艾格西喝完酒，喂完JB，走上了楼。他把遥控器放回口袋。离卧室门还有很远他就听见了哈利的声音，哭哭啼啼的，像个深陷情热的婊子。艾格西用一根手指扯松领带，推开了门。

 

哈利全身赤裸地在床上扭动，他弓起了背，臀部夹紧，双腿绷直。艾格西看着他，用视线描绘那臀瓣的曲线。紫色的肛塞被两片臀部紧紧地夹着，哈利的呜咽甚至盖过了肛塞振动的声音。

 

他脱下外套，将它放在房间里的椅背上。“好玩吗？” 艾格西问道，解开袖扣，将袖子卷至小臂。

 

“艾格西。” 哈利喘着气说，扭过头看着他。

 

“老天，你真的太美了。” 艾格西说，“看看你，他妈的艳光四射。”

 

他靠近床边，拿出遥控。“你今天真的很棒。你知道的。比我想象的好上太多。”

 

“那，你——啊，操——你为什么还他妈的开着它？” 哈利好像被背叛一样愤怒地望着艾格西，但后者的眼神依旧非常冷静。

 

“因为你这个样子太性感了，我忍不住。” 为了贯彻他的观点，他将强度又往上调了两格。

 

哈利哭喊出声，他弯起脊背，令振动的频率席卷全身。艾格西微微发抖着呼出一口气，手指顺着他的身体曲线一路向下来到那肛塞闪闪发亮的底部。他将它推得更深。

 

“艾格西。” 哈利啜泣道。

 

艾格西总是会吃惊于伟大的哈利居然还会陷入这样的状态——全部因为他。这个统治着整个Kingsman，令无数罪犯，军阀，自大狂都闻风丧胆的男人，会因为艾格西变成现在这副颤抖的糟糕模样。这种感觉让人头晕目眩，好过他此前经历过的所有巅峰时刻。

 

“还能承受更多吗？” 艾格西问道，手指又移到遥控上方。

 

哈利挺身一次次想要操进身下的床单里，床随着动作发出咯吱咯吱的响声。不过，他再怎么努力也无济于事，束缚器让他什么都做不到，只能发出绝望的哀叫。

 

“回答我，宝贝。” 艾格西从头到尾都没有移开视线，一直观赏着哈利腰臀挺动的样子。

 

“可以。” 哈利说，“但——但求你了，那把锁。艾格西——求你。”

 

艾格西拿出了钥匙。“好的，” 他说，“为我翻过身。”

 

哈利转过身来，肛塞随着他的动作被后穴吞得更深。他仰起头，露出修长的脖颈，令艾格西想要咬他的喉咙。艾格西解开了束缚器上的锁，取下它丢在地板上。几秒钟内，哈利半勃的阴茎便已高高耸立。

 

“别碰你自己。你必须得像现在这样高潮。” 艾格西说，将强度调到最大。现在他能听见振动的声音了，像一群蜜蜂隔着距离发出低沉的嗡嗡声。哈利哭喊着，绵长而颤抖，他的呼吸被抽噎弄得断断续续。

 

他张开双腿，给艾格西展示他沉甸甸双球的美妙模样，不由自主朝着空气挺腰戳刺。

 

“老天，看看你。” 艾格西无法移开视线。他扯下领带，脱下衬衣，一秒也没有打断目光接触。哈利双手攥紧身下的被子，嗓音因为快感过载而变得嘶哑。艾格西伸手握住自己的阴茎，它已像石头一样坚硬。

 

他知道他说过想要哈利像这个样子高潮，但进入对方的欲望已压倒了一切。他从床头柜上取来润滑剂，脱光衣服。当他关上振动肛塞的时候，哈利瘫在床上，胸膛一起一伏，粗重地喘息着。

 

哈利看着他，目光涣散，双唇微张。艾格西笑着爬上了床。他将肛塞一把扯出，哈利的小洞在空气中收缩起来，由于过度使用而红肿不堪。艾格西伸进两根手指，匆匆做了扩张，感到自己的阴茎竟也为此发出悠长的呻吟。

 

“宝贝，准备好了吗？”艾格西问，一边挤入哈利的双腿间。对方将腿缠上艾格西的腰，大腿肌肉轻微痉挛着。艾格西凑近他，嘴唇就快要碰到彼此。

 

“求你了。” 哈利小声说。而艾格西从来没法拒绝。

 

他缓慢地沉下身，感受着对方体内勾人的火热。他亲了哈利，嘴唇胡乱相贴，牙齿磕在一起。哈利的指甲掐着他的背。

 

艾格西告诉自己要放缓速度，慢慢来，但在他完全埋进哈利身体的一瞬间，所有的意图消失了。他像打桩一样开始失控地不停抽送，又深又狠地干着哈利，随着每次撞击，呼吸愈加刺耳。

 

即使哈利的声线已然嘶哑，他仍然像只羔羊一声接一声地呻吟着，为艾格西发出美妙的吟唱，直到艾格西很确定明天会收到邻居们的噪音投诉。

 

“操，哈利，” 艾格西呜咽着说。

 

他为什么等了那么久？他怎么觉得自己能够离开？他想要哈利的程度根本和哈利想要他一样多。

 

“为我阴茎而生的小骚货，嗯？每天都等着daddy来干你吧？” 艾格西在哈利耳边气喘吁吁地说，挺腰抽插的速度越来越快，一浪高过一浪，带着他们逼近高潮。

 

“是，是的，”哈利发出一连串的呜咽。

 

“说出来，” 艾格西低声咆哮道，“做个好孩子，说出来。你是什么？”

 

“Daddy阴茎上的小婊子。” 哈利呻吟着，声音低哑，在胸膛回荡。他射在两人之间，滚烫的精液沾上艾格西的腹部。

 

艾格西随着他达到了高潮，于一次凶猛的撞击后，在哈利身体最深处清空了自己的库存，整个人都因为射精而抖个不停。他将前额靠在哈利的肩膀上，肌肉绷紧，等待一切结束。

 

哈利没有动，在他们都软下去之后也没有动。艾格西也没将自己抽出来，他埋在哈利里面，双手紧紧地搂着他。他真的不记得两人像这样待了多久，直到哈利的呼吸变得平稳。

 

艾格西在哈利的下颌和脸颊落下一个个羽毛般的轻吻，温柔地低语：“我爱你。”

 

最终他呻吟着移出自己的阴茎，精液从哈利肿胀的后穴流了出来。他在对方张开的双唇上印下最后一吻，然后爬下了床。快速清理完自己后，他拿来一块浸湿的毛巾，给哈利仔细地抹净体液与汗渍。

 

他从浴室的龙头里倒了一杯水。他坐上床，哈利凑近了他，靠在他的胸口。他把水端到哈利的嘴边，鼓励地说：“喝了它宝贝。”

 

哈利一口气喝下了半杯水。艾格西把杯子放在床头柜上，将哈利拉入一个拥抱。

 

“你为我做得那么好，宝贝。谢谢你，” 艾格西说，亲吻着对方的太阳穴。“拥有你真他妈的幸运。”

 

哈利将头朝后仰去，眼神已恢复清明。他露出诱人的微笑，将艾格西拽近，慵懒地吻了他。“我也很幸运拥有你，亲爱的男孩。”

 

艾格西决定去找梅林要更多的道具。这场小小的实验也许没能让哈利改变他的习惯，但艾格西从中学到了一件事：即便如此，他也非常享受推动哈利极限的整个过程。

 

END


End file.
